


Sloppy Bitches

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Sandy Passage - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gross, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Other, Pining, Roommates, Sandy Passage, Scratching, Shower Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vague Mention of Previous Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Vivvy comes home early from a weekend away with her boyfriend to discover Richie 'entertaining' a guest in their living room, a fight erupts between them, years of sexual tension finally boiling over.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Little Vivvy, Richie Tozier/Vivianne 'Little Vivvy' Van Kimpton
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know this is a weird one. But I had a dream about Richie and Vivvy dating and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down so...here we are, ha. 
> 
> Also, I realize some folks may have a problem with a character played by Bill Hader being portrayed as transfemme. Please know that I am a trans author and no offense is intended. I simply enjoy the spectrum of gender and am deeply in love with Bill.
> 
> TW/CW: In regards to Vivvy's genitalia, I use the word 'cock.' I realize this may be dysphoria-inducing for some and I apologize. If you would like a story with Vivvy, or a trans character, that uses different language than I have in my fics, please don't hesitate to make a request and I'll be happy to accommodate you!

Skipping down the hallway gleefully, Vivvy doubled back and draped her arms around Martin’s shoulders. “Oh, wasn’t the Cape just _wonderful_!” She gushed, tossing her head back as she swayed them on the spot.

“Yes, Viv.” Martin chuckled as Vivvy rifled in her purse, extracting her keys. “I’m so glad you had a good time.”

“Truly, I did.” Face beaming, Vivvy threw open the door.

“ _Oh fuck yeah, suck me…”_

Vivvy screamed. Eyes clenched beneath his thick rimmed glasses, Richie writhed on their couch, a brunette-headed stranger bobbing in his lap as Richie moaned.

“ _Shit!”_ Catching sight of Vivvy, the man on his knees dropped Richie’s cock from his mouth and Richie whipped toward her in alarm, scrambling to do up his jeans as Vivvy slapped a wide palm over her eyes and hastily stepped back into the hall, slamming the door.

“Um…” Blinking rapidly and flustered, Vivvy shook her head. “Martin, I think we’re...we’re going to need to get together another time, I--” 

The brown haired intruder appeared behind her, pushing past Vivvy’s elbow with a surly expression as she overheard Richie pleading from within. “Hey, come on man, it’s... _hey!”_ and Vivvy pulled the door closed once more.

“I’ll...I’ll call you tomorrow, alright?” Vivvy cupped Martin’s cheek with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I have to go deal with this.”

Tickling under her chin, Martin lifted a shoulder. “No worries, dear.” Gaze sliding toward the apartment, he raised his eyebrows. “Good luck.” With a tender kiss, she and Martin made their goodbyes before Vivvy, head down and nose flared, stormed back inside.

For Richie and Vivvy, living together was a tad...tumultuous. Vivvy didn’t appreciate Richie’s crass nature, not to mention the fact that his bedroom was a revolving door of nameless beauties whom Richie didn’t even have the decency to introduce to her before they evaporated in the morning sunshine and Vivvy never saw them again.

And, prissy to the extreme, Richie wearied of Vivvy’s constant, invisible ‘rules’ on how he should and shouldn’t conduct himself, in addition to her seemingly endless need to stretch her shapely limbs in the main areas of the apartment before practicing her dance steps.

But as two queer creatives living in New York City, housing options were limited. And within the community, they were both notorious for one thing: sloppiness. More than a handful of folks kicked each of them to the curb because they couldn’t handle their messy ways, the disorganization so godawful it almost appeared intentional. Finally, a couple of mutual friends introduced them, basically saying: _Here, you two deserve each other._

“Thanks a fucking lot, Viv.” Richie threw his palms aloft, button of his jeans undone and skin flushed as he stood in the kitchen. “He was fucking hot, too. Goddamnit.”

“Oh, this is _my_ fault?” Bringing a manicured hand to her chest indignantly, Vivvy tilted her head and took a step forward. “I’m not the one treating our home like some...some...den of iniquity!” Vivvy tossed up her splayed fingers, New England accent worsening in her fury.

“You were supposed to be gone!” Richie roared, strong arms spread and looking from side to side. “You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!”

Knitting her brow, Vivvy shifted to one hip and raised a clasped hand. “That is not the point, Richard. The point is you could’ve just as easily used your bedroom, but for _some_ reason you felt the need to engage in your frivolities out in the open where anyone could see!”

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Laying his head back, Richie emitted an annoyed sigh. “Could you talk like a human? Like a real fucking person? For once?” 

Vivvy scoffed, heels clicking as she stomped in a tiny rageful circle before facing him again, hands on her hips. “Don’t try to change the subject, Richard! We are discussing how you feel the need to broadcast your promiscuous ways within the shared area of our apartment!”

“Oh don’t act so fucking high and mighty, Viv…” Richie narrowed his eyes, shaking his head and advancing. “You think I can’t hear you and Martin banging it out every night? Huh?” Vivvy’s mouth tightened, her sapphire eyes darting. Richie reveled at the pink hue creeping up to her sharp cheekbones. “I have to listen to that shit all the time. And you…” Leaning in, Richie smirked wickedly. “Are a goddamn _banshee_ , Viv. There’s not a pair of noise cancelling headphones in the world that’d drown your screaming ass out.”

Flustered, Vivvy crossed her arms, drawing herself up to her full height (Richie suspected she enjoyed wearing the heels sometimes simply so he would feel shorter) and tipping up her square chin. “Well, at least I keep my activities in the bedroom where they belong!”

“Ughh…” Hanging his arms, Richie folded over and rolled his eyes. “So you had to see me getting my dick sucked…” Holding up wiggling fingers mockingly, Richie shook his head. “So what? Who gives a fuck?”

“I care because I...it’s…” Hands fisted at her side, Vivvy’s nose flared and she narrowed her eyes.

“What? What’s your fucking problem? Why do you give a shit, Viv?” Getting in her face, Richie shouted, spit flying and powerful arms shaking.

“Because!” Vivvy yelled.

“ _WHY?”_

_“BECAUSE!”_

Inch apart and blue eyes blazing, for a second Richie and Vivvy were nothing more than trembling, wrathful breathing. Neither knew who moved first. Colliding, mouths mashed and hands groped, Richie slamming Vivvy back into the refrigerator, stubble chafing her chin as they inhaled each other’s tongues. Vivvy’s leg curled around his waist as Richie kneaded the flesh of her muscular thigh, erection back with a vengeance as he thrust her so forcefully he heard half a dozen of their food items shifting and tumbling.

Sharp nails tearing at his curls, Richie grabbed a handful of her tiny ass, breaking away from her mouth just long enough to mutter, “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“Yes.” Vivvy breathed hastily before recapturing his mouth, and Richie hooked his wide palms underneath her, hoisting Vivvy into the air, firm arms straining as he quickly shuffled to his bedroom, nearly tripping over a pizza box and sending them both flying before he dropped her on the bed. Throwing his glasses vaguely in the direction of his bedside stand, Vivvy’s large hands roamed as Richie desperately tried to unzip and slither out of his jeans without leaving her mouth, her body. Richie needed to be near her, to absorb, to smother, as many points of contact as possible, as soon as possible, and he couldn’t wait any longer as he bunched Vivvy’s skirt up to her waist.

Hand rummaging in the drawer, Richie closed over the lube and a condom, pushing down his boxers, and for the first time, glancing down at Vivvy, he paused. Richie slept with a handful of trans women before. Hell, let’s face it, Richie slept with a handful of everybody before, and he had enough experience to know that Vivvy surely understood her body better than he did, and the wisest thing to do was ask. “Tell me how you like it, Viv.” Cupping her cheek, Richie scanned her pretty face. “I don’t want to do anything wrong here.”

Breath shallow, Vivvy nodded. “Alright, um…” Folding her lips under, Vivvy cut her blue eyes away from him as she lifted her hips and peeled away her panties, a white heel kicking them into the tornado of Richie’s bedroom. “I…” Opening her legs below Richie, she met his cobalt gaze. “I want you inside and, um, I can...I can just touch myself...” 

“Do you not like it when other people do, Viv?” Richie tilted his head. “If so, that’s cool. No problem. But if you think I don’t want to…” Nose flaring, Richie let out an audible exhale and shifted against her as a hungry fire flickered behind his eyes. “You’re dead wrong.”

“Oh. Well…” A tiny smile blossomed on Vivvy’s painted lips and she adjusted her head scarf. “If, um…” Looking between them, she swallowed. “If you want to, could you just...just kind of...use your fingers...only...only on this part?” Vivvy indicated the head, touching herself lightly and Richie nodded.

“Yeah. Sure, Viv.” As long as they were paused Richie decided to remove his boxers before rolling the condom down and smearing himself with lube. Squirting some into his hand, he curled the other behind Vivvy’s neck. “You want me to warm you up a bit?” Richie whispered as he touched her entrance, slathering the tight circle of muscle as he took Vivvy’s lips. “Use some fingers? Maybe?” 

Vivvy’s ankle snuck around his calve as her eyes fell closed, hand fisting in Richie’s dark tendrils. “Richard, I...I don’t want to wait anymore. Just…” Emitting a small mewl of discontent, she dragged her nails over Richie’s wide back. “Can we do it now? Please?”

“Oh fuck yes.” Richie nodded insistently, aligning himself with Vivvy and fusing to her mouth as he tipped his hips forward. Vivvy’s lips parted around his with high, huffing gasps and Richie let out something between a groan and a sigh as he inched inside, Vivvy’s body encapsulating him in tight heat. 

“ _Oh my fuck…_ ” Eyes closed, Richie took patient breaths through his nose, holding, and when he blinked open Vivvy looked up at him, eyes deep blue pools of desire. Licking his fingers, Richie wedged an arm between them to delicately massage the head of her cock before swooping in to claim her lips. Richie swiveled inside of her, their tongues dancing as her arms crept under the back of his shirt, the trickling of her nails electrifying.

Adjusting his angle, Richie twitched his hips in the upstroke and Vivvy moaned into his mouth, sound zapping all the way to the base of his turgid cock. Richie slithered his free arm beneath her, yanking Vivvy close. He didn’t know why but he needed to feel Vivvy breathing. Needed to feel the hum inside of her through his own strong chest when he made her moan again and again.

Richie’s mouth traveled, kissing along Vivvy’s sharp jaw and dipping into her neck, rough cheek grazing her smooth flesh, his breath hot and ticklish against her ear. “You like to get fucked hard, right Viv?” Offering one vigorous thrust to give her a taste, Vivvy was awash in the weight of him, Richie’s broad frame, his scent surrounding her, the unctuous notes of his body wash and cologne, pizza he must’ve eaten before she got home, and something underneath she couldn’t define, a smell that greeted her when she strolled into the apartment after a long day and spoke of ridiculous tomfoolery, raucous laughter, and home. _Richard._

“I know you do, don’t you?” Rounded teeth scraped over the sensitive skin below her ear as Richie rubbed a large thumb into her frenulum and Vivvy gasped. “Tell me, Viv.” Vivvy noticed Richie’s free hand continued to alight on her thigh whenever it could, darting back to its carved surface like a touchstone, splaying and kneading and grabbing. 

“I...Richard…” Was all she could manage as Vivvy’s hips rose of their own volition to drive herself up onto his thick cock, tremulous moan breaching her lips.

Vivvy knew Richie had an arsenal of voices at his disposal. Though she found it unnecessarily blue and distasteful, she attentended his comedy shows numerous times, bringing as many friends as she could to support him. But the voice that issued from Richie’s firm chest as he rotated above her now, a dark, sultry voice at least an octave lower than the one which told her to _‘suck it’_ when Vivvy asked him to turn down the volume on his video games, was one Vivvy never heard before. “You want me to fuck you hard with my cock, Vivvy? Huh?” Coming up on his knees, Richie hauled her legs over his hips, his arm behind her back continuing to cradle Vivvy to his chest as he bent forward. “Don’t lie to me, Viv…” Richie smiled against her lips, meeting her eyes. “If that’s what you want, you can say it.”

A coquettish giggle snuck out as she threaded her fingers through his dark tresses. “Alright, Richard...yes...I...yes…”

Chuckling, Richie made his expressive eyebrows dance. “Thought so.”

Richie began pounding into her recklessly, a book, a half eaten bag of chips, and an empty gatorade bottle scuttling off the mattress as Vivvy locked her ankles behind his hips. Rattling unholy shrieks from her frame as he juiced the tip of her cock, a distant part of Richie’s brain rejoiced in the fact that he was producing a more voluminous Vivvy than Martin did as he hammered her into the mattress, her typically composed patrician face distorting maniacally as her hands scrambled over his expansive back.

“ _Oh Richard! Yes! Yes! Right there! Don’t stop!”_ Eyelids fluttering, knees tight about his waist and pulsing up and down beneath him, Richie sensed Vivvy cinching around his barreling cock.

“Mmm...you gonna cum for me, Viv?” Kissing her parted lips, Richie fiddled his fingers and slammed into her with a fury. “Am I gonna make you cum? Huh? You gonna cum on my cock?”

Folding forward with her eyes squinched, Vivvy fisted into Richie’s dark hair, breathless and tense and silent. “ _Richie!”_ She cried, springing back, nails coming away with dark hairs dangling as she stained the front of her dress, shuddering with a tumbling, melodic whine.

Fighting to stay still, eyes shut, teeth gritted and nose flared, Richie cleared his throat. “Viv, I, um…” Letting out a long, slow breath, Richie flexed his fingers over the sheets. “I’m close but, I...I don’t want...I don’t want it to be too much for you so...so I can pull out now if you want.” Richie nodded, Vivvy’s aftershocks around him torturous.

“That’s alright, you can finish, Rich--”

“Oh thank fucking christ god damn it yes.” Richie uttered quickly as he immediately resumed his rocketing pace, straightening out his legs and taking Vivvy’s face in both hands as he hopelessly tried to keep kissing her, hips uncoordinated as he frenetically humped.

“ _Oh Viv! Viv, baby! Yes! You feel so fucking good! So, tight! Fuck, baby! Yes! You’re gonna make me cum so hard! Viv! Vivvy!”_

Shocked by the term of endearment, Vivvy blinked at Richie as he made needy, vulnerable whimpering sounds, holding her so tightly that were Vivvy not certain it wouldn’t last much longer, she would have had to ask him to let go so she could breathe. As it was, she brushed her lips to his stubbled jaw and whispered in his ear. “ _Richard…_ ”

Face buried in the crook of her neck as he accelerated, Richie panted a warm, wet spot into Vivvy’s flesh, wide palm over the top of her headscarf and whines emerging soblike as his toes kicked in the sheets. “ _Viv, baby! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Straining, Richie’s pelvis juddered with a keening wail and he rocked them back and forth, speaking into Vivvy skin. “ _Vivvy...Vivvy...Vivvy…_ ” Until his body deflated, the two of them melting into his unwashed sheets and gasping for air.

Richie shivered. Glanced down at Vivvy. _Blurry_ . His hand tapped on the bedside stand, hoping his glasses didn’t waddle far, closing over them and cramming them onto his sweaty brow to see her gorgeous face smiling up at him. _Better_.

Vivvy’s headscarf almost completely askew, Richie reached up to play with a chestnut curl at her temple. Eyes darting, Vivvy hurriedly started to replace the fabric. “Oh, sorry, Viv…” Richie lowered his arm. “I just...thought it was pretty.”

“You do?” Richie knew Vivvy was self conscious about her hair. She wanted to grow it out, kept trying to, but then the holidays would roll around and Vivvy would have to go back home. And Vivvy’s family, well...they didn’t know about Vivvy, and wouldn’t have approved of a hairstyle even as wild as Richie’s on someone assigned male at birth.

Nodding, Richie’s voice was gentle as he caressed her cheek. “Oh course, Viv, I…” Corner of his mouth ticking up, Richie raised a broad shoulder. “I think everything about you is pretty.”

Vivvy folded her lips under to hide her smile. “Thank you, Richard. You’re…” Biting her tongue and grinning, Vivvy supposed it was a bit silly to be coy while he was still inside of her. “You’re very handsome.”

Leaning on an elbow, Richie sighed. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Giggling, Vivvy tucked a curl behind his ear.

With a slow blink, Richie smiled, then kissed her, lips languorous and tongues tamed before he traced her dark eyebrow and whispered. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Alright.” Vivvy folded her bottom lip under with a nod.

Richie removed himself to throw away the condom, Vivvy grinning at his tiny ass walking down the hall and waiting for him to disappear into the bathroom before she poked around in search of her panties. Discovering them dangling from an action figure for lord knows what ridiculous game or show or movie Richie fawned over, Vivvy was hoisting them up her hips when Richie returned and his face fell.

“Oh…” Looking her up and down, Richie blinked. “Aren’t you...I mean…” Casting his gaze to the bed, Richie swallowed. “I thought you were gonna sleep in here with me…” Richie suddenly wished he’d chosen to put his boxers back on as he tried to subtly cover himself, unable to meet Vivvy’s eye.

“Oh, Richard, I’d like that.” Vivvy touched his elbow and Richie breathed a sigh of relief. “But, um…” Holding out her dress, Vivvy made a face. “I’m just going to go change first.”

Bobbing his head, Richie grinned. “Oh okay. Sounds good.” Crawling into bed, when Vivvy returned she wore a red bralette and pantie set, shoulders curled inward and hand rubbing her opposite elbow as she bit her lip, avoiding Richie’s admiring stare.

“Whoa…” Richie tossed back the blacket to admit her and Vivvy scurried forward, face nearly as red as her lingerie. Kissing the nape of her neck, Richie gave her little asscheek a pinch. “You trying to get me hard again, Viv?” Vivvy giggled, scooting back against him and Richie reached over to turn off the light, wrapping his arm around her. “Damn…” Richie murmured as they interlaced their fingers and Vivvy brought them to her chest. “I really didn’t think this is how tonight would go.”

Silent for a moment, Vivvy squeezed his hand. “You...never thought about it?”

“Well…” Nestling closer to her, now that Vivvy shed the head scarf he could smell her perfume. Usually in the mornings it was overwhelming, the scent of alcohol in the bathroom cloying. But now, the poppy, sweetpea and grapefruit notes were delicious and Richie peppered his lips along her hairline. “I didn’t _always_ wear headphones when you and Martin were going at it.” Richie chuckled. “Sometimes I would, you know…”

Gasping, Vivvy turned around and playfully hit his shoulder. “ _Richard!”_

“What?” Richie chuckled, holding up a defensive hand in the muted light of the room. “What else am I supposed to do, Viv? You’re always in the living room in your little outfits…” Exhaling audibly, Richie’s big hand flowed down her statuesque thigh. “Stretching. How the fuck else am I supposed to deal?”

Giggling, Vivvy flipped over, her nails scrunching in the front of his t-shirt. “I suppose that’s fair.”

“Did you?” Richie asked after a beat. “Ever...think about me this way, I mean?”

Vivvy traced his stubbled jawline and smiled. “Yes. Once or twice. After, well…” With a giggle she gave his vast shoulder a squeeze. “The Cheeto incident.’

“Oh god.” Richie slapped a hand over his face. “Don’t remind me.”

Unfortunately Richie remembered in vivid detail. Vivvy slumbered peacefully when an urgent knock at her door after three in the morning startled her out of dreamland. Removing the lace-trimmed eye mask, Vivvy slogged to the door to discover Richie, wearing only his boxers, bouncing on his heels and wringing his hands.

“Viv...Viv, holy shit, I...I…” Richie flapped his hands, face a mask of panic, and Vivvy was instantly alert.

“Richard, what is it?” She studied his shaking body, furrowing her brow and waiting for Richie’s stammering to formulate into a sentence.

Flicking his wrists, Richie’s cobalt eyes were saucers of fear. “Vivvy, I...I felt a lump.”

Clutching her chest, Vivvy pulled her head back. “You mean…” She glanced down between his legs and Richie nodded frantically, gritting his teeth and looking as though he may start to cry. “Alright, alright, Richard.” Speaking softly, Vivvy touched his shoulder. “Why don’t...why don’t you go get dressed and we’ll go down to urgent care right now, alright?”

“Viv, I…” Sighing, Richie looked to the ceiling and blinked rapidly. “I’m afraid of doctors. I...I know this is weird, but...could...would you check? Please? I mean, you’ve felt enough of them to know what it’s supposed to be like, right?”

Vivvy narrowed her eyes. She thought that was pretty rich coming from someone whose bedroom entertained more visitors than Time Square, but said nothing as Richie was obviously distraught. “Alright, let’s...let’s go to the bathroom where the light is better.”

As Vivvy followed him, Richie’s anxiety made him yank down his boxers without shame and turn away from her, Vivvy a bright fuschia as she cleared her throat. “Alright, well, um...I’m...I’m sorry if my hands are cold, Richard…”

“It’s fine, just...just tell me, Viv.” Richie was jerking himself when he grazed the lump and his chest constricted, erection vanishing. As Vivvy gently massaged her delicate fingers over him, though he wished he were in any other situation, Richie was grateful the fear kept him from getting hard again.

“Huh…” Vivvy blinked, finger and thumb closing around an irregular shape. “This feels strange.”

“Strange? What, strange? Don’t fucking say ‘strange,’ Viv! Am I dying? What the fuck? Vivvy! I--”

“Richard, breathe, honey…” Vivvy placed her other hand on his shoulder. “Just breathe, alright? Could you...I know this is uncomfortable, but could you bend over so I can get a closer look?”

Nose flaring, Richie took a step back from the counter. “Oh, um...sure.” Leaning forward, Vivvy crouched down and Richie felt her fiddling around.

“Um, Richard?” Trying to keep the smile out of her voice, Vivvy was glad he couldn’t see her face. “Were you, by chance, eating Cheetos in bed?”

 _How the fuck would she know that?_ “Uh...yeah? Why?” 

Popping up, Vivvy held a small orange crumb in her palm. Agog, Richie looked down at it, arms falling and blinking. “Might be time to wash the sheets, Richard.” Tossing away the foreign body, Vivvy scrubbed her hands, scrunching her fingers through Richie’s curls as he hoisted up his boxers before going back to bed.

“How…” Richie chuckled, shaking his head as he squeezed Vivvy’s hip. “Could _that_ have possibly made you attracted to me? If anything, I feel like it should’ve had the opposite effect.”

Giggling, Vivvy pinched his love handle. “Well, I did get to see you naked, Richard. And you’re…” Trickling her fingers through his dark chest hair, Vivvy sighed. “Very impressive.”

“So…” Richie tucked a fingertip into her panties. “Did you think about me while you were touching yourself, Viv?”

“Richard, I...that’s...I…” Shaking her head, Vivvy looked away.

Chuckling, Richie eyed her suspiciously. “Okay, okay, Viv. I won’t push you. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well,” Vivvy traced his sculpted jawline. “I may have...on occasion…” Biting her lip, Vivvy shifted her eyes. “Thought about you instead, when I...when I was with Martin. Which is…” Mouth settling into a flat line, Vivvy sighed heavily. “Terrible. Just terrible.”

There it was. Awash in the afterglow of their unplanned passion, neither of them wanted to look that gray tusked creature in the eye, but it trumpeted between them just the same. “So, um…” Richie bit his lip, thumb rubbing circles into her waist. “Do you...know what you want to do about that?”

“Well, I…” Vivvy was grateful for the darkness as she picked at the sheets between them, swallowing. “Do...perhaps this isn’t fair to ask, but, I don’t see I have much choice, so…” Hesitating, Vivvy blinked. “Was this...what we did...a mistake? I suppose I need to know, Richard, if um…” Room bathed in moonlight, Richie’s dark blue eyes glowed as Vivvy examined his handsome gray outline. “If I’m just another person spending a night in your bed or if...if you want to be with me?”

“Viv…” Scooting close, Richie rested their foreheads together, voice low. “First...I don’t...at least for me it wasn’t a mistake. I...I hope you feel that way, too. And, um…” Hand massaging the small of her back, Richie’s voice cracked. “You could never be just another person, okay? You’re...you’re special, Viv.” Richie nodded and both of their heads moved as a result. “The only thing is I...I’m not good at...I haven’t...I don’t really know how to do this kind of thing, so…” Richie tucked his face into Vivvy’s neck, hugging her tight. “Fuck, Viv, I’m just so scared I’m going to hurt you…”

Vivvy slipped her hands behind Richie, pressing her face to his vast shoulder. “Maybe...maybe we can work on it together? Does that sound alright?” Richie nodded against her and Vivvy brushed a kiss to the corner of his sturdy jaw. “Alright...I’ll call Martin and end things tomorrow. I...well, I feel like he deserves to have it done face to face at least, so...I’ll see if we can get together sometime soon. Maybe until then you and I should...just...you know…”

“Yeah…” Richie pulled back. “I can do that.” Nodding, Richie gave her arm a squeeze. “We can still cuddle though, right? You’ll...you’ll stay here tonight?”

Smiling, Vivvy carded her fingers through his curls. “Of course, Richard.” Turning around, she nestled into the long line of his body and Richie snuggled against her, his chin scratching Vivvy’s upper back as he squirmed until he got comfortable, Vivvy interlacing their fingers and drawing their joined hands to her heart. As Richie drifted off, Vivvy’s pulse radiated through to his chest, or perhaps it was his own, beating in unison as sleep claimed them.


	2. 2

Blinking awake to the shafts of light peeking through Richie’s half broken blinds, Vivvy was disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings until she glanced down and spotted the dark-haired forearm perched at her waist and smiled. Roused by her movement, Richie snorted himself alert, stretching until his legs shook and yawning.

“Morning…” Richie mumbled, digging the heel of his palm into his eye socket before planting a kiss to Vivvy’s neck.

“Good morning, Richard.” Half turning back to him, Vivvy found herself less than an inch from Richie’s face, his dark blue gaze darting between her eyes and her pink lips. Closing the gap, Vivvy’s tongue breached his teeth and Richie inched closer to her on the mattress. “Oh…” Vivvy broke away, looking down between them as Richie’s erection brushed against her ass. “A _very_ good morning, apparently.”

“Oh right…” Richie muttered, shifting his hips away and making a face. “Sorry about that…” Biting her lip, Vivvy looped a hand over Richie, encouraging him to come closer. Richie touched her cheek. “You sure, Viv?” Looking up at him through her long eyelashes, Vivvy nodded. Swerving in next to her, Richie latched onto Vivvy’s lips, his hand flowing down her supple body to grasp her ass as he ground into her with his substantial cock. Humming in contentment, Richie snuck his hand into the front of her panties, fingers finding Vivvy hard and ready as he began toying with her sensitive head, his other arm slithering up to hold her against his voracious mouth.

As Richie tickled her frenulum, Vivvy exhaled a fluttering moan against his lips, his other hand flowing down her neck and etching over her collarbone. “You like having your nipples played with? Huh, Viv?”

“No.” Eyes snapping open, Vivvy’s hand closed around his wrist and Richie froze. “I mean…” Vivvy swallowed, oceanic eyes cutting away. “If you want to...that’s...alright, I suppose…” She let go of him, lowering her arm and blinking.

“Viv, _what?”_ Richie took her chin, making Vivvy meet his gaze. “No! Fuck that. If you don’t want to do something, don’t do it. I don’t care who’s asking you.”

Vivvy folded in on herself. “I’m sorry…”

“Viv, no, I…” Sighing, Richie shook his head and sat up. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bite your head off. That was wrong. It just scares me that you would say something like that. Wait…” Eyes widening in horror, Richie stared down at her. “Viv, does...has Martin been making you do things you don’t want to do?”

Eyes pleading, Vivvy tucked her chin down, hiking her shoulders to her ears. “They...it doesn’t hurt or anything, Richard. I’m...it’s alright.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Richie brought a hand to his brow, closing his eyes and grimacing. “I am going to destroy that fucking piece of shit. Viv, no,” Glancing up at her, Richie shook his head. “It’s not fine. Even if it doesn’t hurt you physically, it…” Resting a hand on her shoulder, Richie rubbed circles with his thumb. “That’s not okay. You should only do things with your body if you’re 100% into it, okay?”

Nodding, Vivvy folded her bottom lip under. “Alright.” 

“And if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know right away, okay?” Fingers weaving through her dark tendrils, Richie frowned at her and Vivvy bobbed her head.

“I’ll...I’ll try, Richard.”

“Fuck…” Huge hands forming into fists, Richie gritted his teeth and the muscle in his crisp jaw flashed. “Martin...that fucking bastard, I swear I’m gonna--”

“Richard, let’s…” Vivvy rested a hand on his thick thigh. “Can we...I’m leaving him. Today. I...let’s just not talk about it, alright? Can we...I just want to be with you.”

Running a hand down his face, Richie took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay.” Richie nodded and shuffled back down next to Vivvy. Arching her neck back, Vivvy threaded her fingers into his curls and sought his lips, taking Richie’s arm and placing it back on her waist, licking into his mouth insistently until he relaxed against her. 

Raw cock gliding into the crack of her ass, Richie teased Vivvy’s tip as they swirled against one another. Leaving her lips, Richie drew his nose down Vivvy’s cheek. “You wanna grab me a condom and the lube, baby?” Vivvy nodded, reaching in the drawer and handing it to him. “Mmm…” Richie nipped at her earlobe, palming her ass cheek. “Do you want some fingers, Viv? Hmm? Would that feel good?”

“Yes.” Nodding urgently, Vivvy pushed herself back against him. “Yes, please.”

Squirting the lube into his hand, Richie brushed his lips over her neck. “How many?”

“Two, please.” Richie chuckled at her formality as he slathered over her entrance. 

“Here.” Leaning, his powerful arm snaked underneath Vivvy. “Rest back on me.” Laying half on his built chest, Richie lifted one of her shapely thighs over his hips before returning to the tight circle of muscle. 

Gradually entering her knuckle by knuckle, Vivvy’s spine curved and she let out a hiss of delight. “Oh Richard, _yes…_ ” Richie curled his fingers, fiddling against her prostate as his other arm encircled her waist to work her tender cock, balancing a lightly bouncing Vivvy on his thigh as they rested back together.

“Kiss me.” Richie whispered and Vivvy tipped her head around to knit their mouths together as Richie thrust his hand inside of her and she rocked into his touch.

Body gyrating, Vivvy’s moans separated her from Richie as she hurriedly reached back to snatch at his hair. “Richard...Richard, _now. I...I want you now.”_

“You want me to do what, Viv?” Tongue tracing the line of her joined ear, Richie continued to pulse inside of her, giving the head of her cock a taunting squeeze.

“I...I…” Hand groping back and snagging his t-shirt, Vivvy licked her lips. “I want you inside of me.”

Chuckling wickedly, Richie’s lips progressed over her shoulder. “I think I am inside of you, Vivvy…”

A high note of dismay eked out of Vivvy as she tossed her head back and forth. “ _Richard!”_

“Okay, fine…” Extracting his hand, Richie laughed and kissed her cheek. “I won’t make you say it. But…” Lips to her ear, Richie smirked. “Just because I like you, Vivvy.”

Panting through a giggle, Vivvy elbowed him as Richie rolled the condom over himself and applied the sticky liquid, adding more to Vivvy before touching the wide head of his cock to her opening. “Is this what you want?” Richie uttered, combing back her hair as he kissed the corner of Vivvy’s mouth. “You want me to fuck you? Huh, Viv?”

Yes.” Vivvy tugged on his forearm. “ _Now_ . Now, _please_.”

“What?” Penetrating her with a mere two inches, Richie stilled. “Like that?” But his intentions of teasing her were foiled when Vivvy drove back and hauled Richie inside.

“Oh... _oh, Viv, fuck…_ ” Richie groaned, clasping her shoulder with a shallow breath. 

Clenching around him vengefully and giggling when Richie let out a high-pitched gasp, Vivvy reached back to pat his face. “No. Like _that_ , darling.”

“Okay, okay, that’s…” Puffing out his cheeks, Richie closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, nodding. “Yeah...yeah, okay…” 

Richie’s intention was to coax Vivvy to the heights of pleasure. His intention was patient, lazy morning sexy as they explored one another’s bodies with soft kissing and gentle touches.

But Richie’s body had other plans. For as soon as Richie retracted and submerged himself once more into the hot clutch of Vivvy, a tittering gasp broke from his rounded teeth as he rolled back half on his side, bringing Vivvy with and once again hauling her creamy thigh over his hip. Coating his fingers with saliva, Richie claimed her cock and began strenuously slamming into Vivvy, the sounds as his cheek rested against her own like that of a tornado siren, a cavernous moan gathering deep in his firm chest until it whorled into a searing whine.

“ _Vivvy! Baby, kiss me! Please! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Richie begged, trying to get at her mouth as he jostled her, nearly sobbing in relief when her lips glued to his own and she held onto him by his dark tresses. 

“ _Oh Richard! Richard, you’re so deep! Richard, yes! Right there! Yes! Yes!_ ” Room going hazy around her, Vivvy bore into Richie vehemently, pistoning her muscular legs as her nails scratched in an effort to claw him near.

Richie sensed her tightening around his sensitive cock as he rocketed forward and he clenched his teeth with a whimper. “Viv, are you gonna cum, baby? Huh? Am I gonna make you cum?”

“ _Yes_ !” Trembling against him, Vivvy nodded eagerly. “ _Oh, yes! Yes, Richard!”_

“Me too. Will you cum with me, Viv? Huh?” Richie beseeched her as his movements grew erratic and his balls tightened against his body. “ _Please, baby...fuck...cum with me! Cum with me, Vivvy!”_

Mouth working open and closed in silence, Vivvy’s eyes went white and her legs flexed, toes pointed as though she were starting a grand jete. Vivvy closing around him, Richie’s sharp jaw dropped and his left eye twitched uncontrollably as one pure note of anguished bliss sliced out of his throat. With a shuddering shriek Vivvy’s cum sprinkled the sheets and she pitched forward, Richie’s fingers burrowing into her hip as his forehead hit her shoulder and his pelvis jumped.

“ _Fuck, Viv, fuck! Fuck!”_ Exploding, Vivvy continued to throb around him, Richie’s legs swimming over the sheets as he whimpered like a man fighting to keep his head above water.

“Oh...Oh Richard...oh my…” Vivvy raised a trembling hand to her brow as Richie hurriedly pulled out, not wanting to offend her but the zings of overstimulation to the base of his skull were intolerable and he shivered.

Sweaty body gathering her in, Richie sought oxygen and kissed her shoulder. “Jesus fucking christ, Viv, that…” Vivvy felt him exhale heavily on the back of her neck and smiled. “Damn…”

Covering his hand with her own, Vivvy giggled. “I would express similar sentiments, but, well…”

Chuckling, Richie squeezed her before flipping onto his back, pushing away his damp curls as he caught his breath. Vivvy turned over, eyeing Richie carefully before she slipped a hand under his t-shirt to give his belly an adoring rub.

Furrowing his brow, Richie looked at her curiously. “What’re you doing?”

“I don’t know…” Vivvy lifted her shoulder and smiled shyly. “I just like your tummy.”

Richie rolled his eyes before planting a kiss to the top of Vivvy’s head and corralling her in. She continued drawing invisible patterns over his abdomen, the two of them laying in companionable silence for a while until Vivvy sat up with a sigh.

“Well…” She patted Richie’s belly. “I’m off to take a shower. Back soon.”

Crossing his arms behind his head, Richie sighed. “Okay. I’m not gonna ask if I can come with you. Just gonna lay here. Thinking about you. Wet and naked. But I’m not gonna ask…”

Vivvy raised her eyebrow, examining Richie, who ran his tongue over his teeth inside of his mouth, staring at her with an expression almost amounting to lechery. “Oh come on then.” She waved her hand and Richie’s dark eyebrows danced as he hopped out of bed, peeling off his t-shirt and leaving it in a puddle behind him in the hall.

Testing the water with her hand, Vivvy looked Richie up and down as he placed his glasses on the counter, held an arm in front of her chest, lifted a finger and twirled it in the air.

Richie blinked at her curiously. “Viv...if...if you don’t want to do this, that’s okay. I can go back to my room.”

“No.” Vivvy shrugged. “I want to.”

Furrowing his brow, Richie tilted his head. “Well, Vivvy...unless you have a swimsuit in there I don’t know about…” Chuckling, he held up his hands. “I’m going to see you naked when I turn around.”

Vivvy folded her lips under, twisting on the spot and tipping down her chin. “I know, Richard, but…” Richie found her demure posing insanely erotic and his cock began to unfurl. “I...I just don’t want you to watch me undress.”

“Okay.” Holding up his palms, Richie faced the door. “But you’re sure you want me here? Because I can go, Viv. Seriously.”

Removing her bralette, Vivvy nodded. “Yes. Just wait until I tell you to come in.”

Vivvy stepped into the shower, drawing the curtain closed. “Alright, Richard.” Spinning around, Vivvy’s face peeked out at him for half a second before disappearing and Richie laughed. “Okay. Here I come.” 

Richie entered with Vivvy’s back to him, peering over her shoulder as she stood under the stream. “Hello…” 

_God damn she is literally batting her eyelashes, what the fuck am I supposed to do with that?_ “Hey Viv.” Richie grinned, trailing one finger down the length of her spine. Placing herself under the showerhead, Richie picked up the shampoo. “Can I wash your hair?”

“Oh.” Vivvy raised her shoulder. “Alright, if you like.” Richie squeezed out the sweetpea shampoo, rubbing it in his wide palms before sudsing his fingers over Vivvy’s short dark waves. She hummed appreciatively as he massaged over her scalp, relaxing back against his broad frame. “Mmm...that’s nice, Richard.”

“Tell me, Viv…” Richie muttered, smirking as he turned her around so she could rinse. “Why am I hard again when I literally _just_ fucked you?”

Eyeing his stiff cock, Vivvy stuck her tongue between her teeth the last of the residue dripped from her hair. “I don’t think I can answer that question, Richard…” Switching spots, Richie tossed back his dark mane, soaking with a chuckle. Vivvy wet her pouf, applying her alluring body wash and, as Richie soaped himself, her lingering sapphire eyes made him itchy all over.

“Viv…” Pursing his lips, Richie shook his head. “You keep looking at me like that…”

“And what, Richard?” Vivvy pouted, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Smirking, Richie sucked his teeth. “Oh ho ho, Miss Vivvy…” Clamping his hands over her hips, Richie lassoed her in and latched onto her lips, Vivvy cupping his strong jaw before she broke away to whisper in Richie’s ear. “Would you like me to use my mouth, darling?”

Richie curled against her. “Oh _fuck_...yes. Please.”

Giggling, Vivvy pressed Richie’s shoulders against the wall and sank to her knees. Her pink lips encapsulated him and Richie closed his eyes, fingers sliding over her saturated hair as Vivvy bobbed and jerked his shaft into her mouth.

“Oh fuck... _fuck_ , Viv, that’s good…” Nodding, Richie glanced down and locked into Vivvy’s eyes as she buried him deep in her throat, undulating her muscles so he felt every inner surface. Cock throbbing as he moved over her tongue, Richie’s brow knit together and his mouth hung open with a panting moan.

“ _Vivvy! Yes! Your mouth! Fuck, baby! Don’t stop!”_ Pressing her tongue to the underside of his thick cock, Vivvy gobbled him rapaciously, her other hand fondling Richie’s balls and hollowing her cheeks until he was slipping up and down the tile and crying out her name.

“ _Vivvy! Fuck! I...I’m gonna cum! Fuck!”_ Tapping her shoulder in warning, Richie removed his hands from her head but Vivvy ensconced him to the root, humming and sucking until Richie’s knees buckled and his face distorted, pulse after pulse of hot, salty cum draining into the back of her throat as he fought to keep himself upright.

Vivvy rose, daintily wiping the corners of her mouth with one finger and Richie gave a weak chuckle. “Viv…” Shaking his head, he pulled her in for a kiss before they finished their shower and dried off.

Tucking a towel around her chest, Vivvy disappeared into her bedroom and Richie scrunched his damp hair as he searched the floor for what he thought might be a clean t-shirt, deeming it passable and finding a fresh pair of boxers in his dresser. 

As Richie poured a bowl of cereal, he heard Vivvy’s muffled voice from her bedroom and, realizing she was likely talking to Martin, a crackling rage roared within and Richie didn’t notice he was shaking until he dripped milk on his foot. Blinking, he took a steadying breath and padded to the couch, flopping down and searching through the channels until he saw a rerun of _Say Yes to the Dress_ on TLC. Richie found the show mildly irritating, but he knew Vivvy enjoyed it, so he left it playing until she walked out, sporting a purple tank top and black shorts, Richie’s eyes following her to the kitchen until Vivvy curled her legs up on the cushion beside him with a bowl of yogurt and granola.

“Martin, um…” Vivvy dipped her spoon, staring resolutely at the TV. “He’ll be coming by this afternoon.”

Shifting, Richie cleared his throat. “You...want me to talk to him with you?”

Vivvy shook her head. “No, thank you, though. I’ll be alright.” Richie gave a curt nod, nose flaring. As the program progressed, Vivvy ate her breakfast and she noticed Richie peeking at her out of the corner of his eye. When she turned he looked away, but after a few more minutes, Richie once again stared, wide mouth rolling as he chewed and dark blue eyes unblinking as he openly gawked at her legs.

“Richard…” Vivvy giggled, shaking her head. “Again?”

Closing his eyes, Richie’s chin dropped to his chest. “I’m sorry, alright.” Richie chuckled, knocking crumpled receipts, loose change, and for some odd reason, a yo-yo, off of their end table to make room for his half finished bowl of cereal before facing her. “You just…” Prominent eyebrows shooting above his glasses, Richie smirked. “You look so good, Viv.”

Covering a pink cheek, Vivvy’s lashes waved seductively and she slowly moved her bowl onto the coffee table, rounded teeth capturing her bottom lip before Richie pounced. Strong hands hooking under her thighs, Richie flipped Vivvy down onto the cushions with a squeal before snapping forward to snag her sleeve in his teeth, worrying it comically until she giggled. 

Lips meeting, Richie laced all ten fingers over Vivvy’s scalp as he sought the solace of her mouth, removing his glasses as Vivvy’s knees parted beneath him. Lifting his head, Richie polished her prominent cheekbone. “Hey Viv?”

“Yes, Richard?” Vivvy smiled, scratching under his square chin.

“I’d like to use my mouth on you, too.” Tracing her lower lip, Richie examined her face. “If that’s something you like.”

“Yes, I...I’d like that…” Lips folded, Vivvy blushed all the way to her hairline and Richie couldn’t resist kissing her forehead. “But, um...just...just like with your hand, alright? The...the same place?”

Nodding, Richie lifted the waistband of her shorts. “Sure, Viv. And if you want me to stop, or change anything. You just let me know, okay?” Vivvy nodded and Richie exposed her, half kneeling on the floor as he took the soft head between his lips, swirling and flicking. Hands snaking into his dark tresses, Vivvy opened her legs, Richie’s ministrations eliciting a soft sigh.

“Oh Richard... _yes_...just like that…”

As Richie sucked, Vivvy’s noises of ecstasy rising above him, his cock thickened beneath his boxers and he was flabbergasted. Even for Richie’s libido, this was excessive. He didn’t understand why Vivvy made him want to grope and bone like a hormonal teenager. After living together for over two years, Richie supposed it was merely 700+ days worth of pent up sexual tension.

Because, if Richie was honest with himself, there were more than a handful (his comedy brain couldn’t ignore the pun) of times when his ears perked up at Vivvy’s amorous sounds leaking through their joined wall, his fingers hiding below his boxers while Richie closed his eyes, telling himself he was merely turned on by sexy noises. It wasn’t Vivvy, specifically. It was like free porn, right? It could’ve been a neighbor’s voice through the wall and it would’ve gotten him hard. Right? _Right?_

But sticky and ashamed, Richie would avoid direct eye contact with Vivvy immediately after. It felt like she could somehow tell, like if she locked into him with those smiling blue eyes Vivvy would know that Richie had to slap a palm over his mouth the night before to prevent himself whispering her name.

And, Richie recalled, those weren’t the only instances. All of Vivvy’s damn stretching. Vivvy’s teeny, skin-tight leotards, her elegant, sexy leg on the counter. Bending. Grunting. Somehow when Richie turned off the TV and went to his room, leaving Vivvy to complete her routine as he jerked himself to oblivion, he didn’t connect the two. Richie would plug in his headphones, scroll for porn (conveniently ignoring the fact that he was searching for women who resembled Vivvy) and have toe curling orgasms. But his brain never told him that he was sexually attracted to the woman he weekly argued with over who would do the dishes. It was as if there were a blockade between Richie’s mind and his dick with ten foot high letters reading ‘DON’T GO THERE’ that finally came crashing down in the wake of their petty screaming.

Richie wondered what the hell took him so long. Vivvy was hot. But it was more than that. There were also the dreams. If Richie was side-eyeing the masturbation, he was fully turning his back on those, preferring to pretend they didn’t happen and wishing he could scrub them from his consciousness. 

But, at the same time, whenever Richie woke, images of Vivvy laughing at his jokes, laying in his arms, smiling, her hand in his, the sensation, the pressure of her fingers, so intense, so real, part of Richie scrambled to hold on. Richie wanted to pull it overhead like a cozy blanket, hiding beneath from the monsters of the world, snuggling into the memory of her presence, even if it was only the product of his sleeping mind, in the hopes that when he awoke, the real Vivvy would materialize.

But she never did, and so Richie swatted the dreams away, wishing they would buzz elsewhere as he scoured the bars, the clubs, picking up this tasty piece or that, taking them home, fucking them harder on the nights when he could hear Vivvy’s screams echoing through the walls, not asking himself why he was closing his eyes, not asking himself why he was biting his lip to keep from saying the wrong name, not asking himself why--

 _Shit, dude. You’re fucking in love with her._ This realization crashed into Richie at exactly the wrong time, causing him to choke despite his status as an avid swallower while Vivvy cried out his name, her fingernails scraping over the cushions as she quivered beneath him.

Recovering, Richie wiped his eyes and mouth, seeking out his glasses and pushing them up his nose while Vivvy lifted her shorts. Powerful arms snagging her, Richie silently nodded and Vivvy half crawled into his lap.

“Would you like me to do something about that?” Glancing down at his erection, Vivvy touched his thigh and Richie shook his head, not trusting himself to speak as he drew the circle of his arms tighter.

Draping her arms around his shoulders, Vivvy rested her cheek to Richie’s firm chest, lulled by the rise and fall as he brushed his fingers over her hair. Until Richie’s breath hitched. Blinking, she tilted up her chin. “Richard? Are...are you alright?”

“Just…” Voice tremulous, Richie patted her head. “Just let me hold you, Viv, okay?” 

Pushing herself up, Richie took off his glasses and covered his face, bending forward with his elbows on his knees when Vivvy slid off his lap. “Richard, did I…” Timidly touching his shoulder, Vivvy’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Did I do something wrong?” Shaking his head, Richie sniffled, hiding his weeping. “Can...can you tell me what it is?”

Richie lowered his hands, hanging his head. “Viv...I’m scared.”

“Of what, darling?” Rubbing circles into his expansive back, Vivvy pressed her reassuring warmth into him and Richie steeled himself.

Vivvy’s eyes, concerned and sparkling, looked at him expectantly when Richie’s, red and puffy, lifted. “Vivvy, I…” Lips quaking, Richie had to turn away, covering his mouth, closed lids sending fresh rivulets down his face as he inhaled. “I’m so goddamned in love with you I’m fucking terrified.”

“You...you are?”

Richie wanted to evaporate. Become mist. Disappear into the air and be nothingness. Or at the least be someone who hadn’t just said something insanely fucking stupid to someone he was legally bound to share an apartment with for the next eight months.

Eyes firmly shut, Richie nodded into his hands. Weight at his temple. Inching his fingers down, Richie peeked open and spotted one sapphire eye, remarkably close. “I love you, too, Richard.” Vivvy whispered, covering his fingers with her own.

Richie let his arm fall. “You do?” Voice shattered, their knees aligned and their hands joined as Vivvy bobbed her head. 

“Yes, I…” Swallowing, Vivvy looked between them. “I think I have for a long time…”

A noise between a laugh and a sob. Richie’s lips connected to Vivvy’s, kiss salty and smiles boundless before they embraced, swaying back and forth on their couch that held stains beyond measure.

Making herself as small as possible in his powerful arms, Vivvy’s limbs encased Richie squid-like, feet entering the horrorshow that was the underside of their cushions containing god-knows-what from years worth of cast offs. Richie wiggled onto his back and Vivvy stretched out on top, legs a tangle and faces beaming before they floated into an accidental nap.

Buzzing jamming into his dreams, an unconscious Richie searched for the source of the noise until, shaking himself awake, he jostled Vivvy on top of him and she gasped.

“Martin!” Vivvy leapt up, glancing down at her outfit and _tsk_ ing before rushing to the closet to shrug on a jacket and cramming her feet into a pair of heels. “Back soon!” With a hasty wave she shut the door and Richie hopped to the window, lifting the blinds. Martin stood on the stoop, hands in the pockets of his stupid ass suit and rocking back on the heels of his pretentious fucking loafers before Vivvy appeared. 

Richie knew it was mildly intrusive, but his concern for Vivvy drown out any guilt he might’ve felt as he slid the window open to listen. Not able to hear her soft words, Vivvy spoke to Martin with her hands folded in front of her. 

But Richie sure as hell heard Martin when he yelled “ _What?!”_ Vice-like grip closing on Vivvy’s arm in possessive fury.

Richie bolted, not bothering with pants or shoes as he left the door swinging behind him and skipped the stairs three at a time. “ _You mother fu--”_

Chest heaving, one of Vivvy’s pointed heels threatened to crush Martin’s neck where he squirmed on the ground, three angry crimson gouges across his cheek as he fruitlessly tried to free himself.

“Viv?” Richie blinked, glancing between her and the struggling Martin. “Do...you need help?”

“Oh.” Tone cheery, Vivvy beamed at him. “No, thank you, Richard.” Removing her foot, Vivvy firmly nudged Martin in the kidney with her toe. “Let’s go back inside.”

As Richie held the door for her, Martin got to his feet, dusting off his knees before gingerly touching his nail-carved face. “Fucking crazy bitch.”

Vivvy halfway up the stairs, Richie quietly closed the door behind her. Strolling up to Martin with a smile, Richie tilted his head, blinked twice, and launched a fist into Martin’s opposite cheek with a resounding smack, knocking him down again. “Get fucked, Martin.” Bending down to his flinching form, Richie’s voice was dry and dangerous. “If you’re lucky, when it’s your turn, it’ll be consensual.” Richie spit in his face, nauseated as he went back inside. 

Back upstairs, Vivvy unzipped her coat, washing her hands. “Well, that’s done.”

Nodding, Richie took her waist. “Yeah, good for you, Viv.”

“Richard…” Vivvy threaded an unruly curl behind his ear, fishing her phone out of her pocket. “Would you dance with me?”

Richie scoffed, shaking his head. “Viv, come on. You know I can’t fucking dance.”

Scrolling through her playlists, Vivvy raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You forget I’ve seen you drunk, Richard.” As she tapped, Richie was reminded of how amusing he found it when Vivvy played with her phone. One manicured finger doing all her typing while the others were apparently decorative. Deeply impractical, but endearing nonetheless.

As per usual, she played a song he wasn’t familiar with, Richie stubbornly standing still while Vivvy twisted and swayed his arms until she yanked the front of his t-shirt and dragged him into a couple of chuckling steps. Hands at her hips, Richie kicked one of Vivvy’s multitude of shoes into the clutter as they did a joyous circuit of the living room, foreheads together and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
